The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 July 2016
04:56 Allegra: -stayed behind in Snowdin area- 04:56 Opal: *Is lying down on the couch in the Beach House* 04:57 Allegra: -sitting somewhere in the snowdin forest, not too far from the path.- 04:57 *Sapphire knocks on the labs door* 04:58 *he realizes the door is open so he goes in* 05:00 Allegra: -writes in the snow- 05:00 Raichu: *Eating skulls of homestuck trolls* 05:00 "A lab.." 05:01 I can just imagine alphys introducing sapphire to anime 05:01 IS IS JUST ME OR DID CHAT HAVE A SEIZURE 05:02 (Chat is fine for me) 05:02 For me too 05:02 Allegra: -frowns and pulls her scarf over her face- 05:03 oPAL CAN WE HAVE HOMESTUCK CROSSOVERS 05:03 Hey guys, I have to take a survey for summer school. What kind of chips do you use for dip? 05:04 Potato 05:04 (Ik its stupid, I'm just taking statistics and its annoying) 05:04 Pringles of course 05:04 Also sure Pichoid 05:04 I don't do dip. ) 05:04 I dont like dip... 05:04 Karkat: *Screaming swears 05:04 * Amber&Onyx is covering her ears 05:05 Terezi: *Eating red chalk* B3 QU13T 05:05 *Sapphire goes back to snowdin forest and grabs allegra* 05:05 Thanks guys! 05:05 WHO IS BEING SO UTTERLY AND DISRESPECTFULLY VULGAR. 05:05 Allegra: -jumps and tries to get away.- 05:05 "sorry if i scared you" 05:06 "But its time to go" 05:06 Allegra: -pulls her scarf off her face and calms down.- 05:06 Opal: "Nothing on TV..." *Sigh* 05:06 Opal: *Gasp* "I know!" 05:06 05:06 Opal: "PICHOID DARLING!!! COME HERE!!!" 05:06 "But its time to go" 05:07 Allegra: 'what? Why? 05:07 I know I made the logo but 05:07 Brb for a minute :o 05:07 I love it so much omg 05:07 Pichoid/ Pichu: *Middle finger* 05:07 Alright Raichoid!^ 05:07 "because we have to get going" 05:08 *Sapphire walks into snowdin town* 05:08 "We cant just stay in one place" 05:08 Kankri: *In front of sapphire* What are you doing 05:09 Opal: "But darling! I wanted to take you to the carnival at funland!" 05:09 Opal: "It'll be so much fun!" 05:09 Pichoid: No 05:09 "Going to the kings castle" 05:09 Opal: "Oh..." 05:09 Opal: "I guess... my baby... IS GROWING UP!" *She cries* 05:09 Can I use my OC? 05:09 Sure 05:09 Thanks! 05:10 Of course Raichoid (heart) 05:10 Let the grown ups do the talking MK 05:10 Is MK your little brother? 05:10 NAH 05:10 If anything, I would be 05:10 Allegra: -a bit scared- 'Wait, what?[05:10 TAKE HIM 05:10 Hiss 05:11 rOAR 05:11 Kankri: Why are you going to see theking? 05:11 BTW PICHOID 05:11 Yeah? 05:11 I realized... I MAY have been a bit petty 05:11 "cause i want to meet him." 05:11 And 05:11 I unblocked Dylan 05:11 FINALLY 05:12 But not Devon 05:12 Allegra: 'I just want to go above ground...' 05:12 I haven't gone completely insane 05:12 Fine 05:12 "Oh." 05:12 I MAY consider it 05:12 "Sapphire rums back to the ruins* 05:12 Kankri: Hmm 05:12 Allegra: 'This place scares me...' 05:13 The gem Wikia:Chat/Logs/16 July 2016 05:13 *jumps back to the surface 05:13 Rainbow Quartz Bot is back in town! 05:13 Allegra: -blinks in surprise.- 05:13 "There" 05:13 Green Pearl: *using her magical powers to make a sandwich* Who needs.....to work...when you got...magic 05:13 Allegra: 'Th...Thank you!' 05:14 *Sapphire looks at green pearl* 05:14 Opal: *She is on the couch depressed af* 05:14 Opal: *She is also knitting* 05:14 "I used to know a green pearl before.." 05:14 Opal: "Pichu oh Pichu I remember when you were a baby..." 05:14 Allegra: -Looks at where Sapphire is looking and waves.- 05:14 Opal: "But not your all grown up and don't want to hang out with mommy anymore..." 05:15 Opal: "AND NOW I'M CRYING AND SINGING AT THE SAME EXACT TIME!" 05:15 Green Pearl: An imposter? Pffft...probably not as good as ME! 05:15 Pichoid/ Pichu: *In a corner* You are too clingy 05:15 Opal: "Because MY BABIES GONE AND HES NOT COMING BACK!" 05:15 Pichoid/Pichu: You only care about that human 05:15 "I also knew an obsidian,jasper,red pearl,yellow pearl and a moonstone" 05:16 Allegra: -trying to figure out what Green Pearl said.- 05:16 "but they are long gone" 05:16 Opal: "Darling if your talking about Baby Luigi, he lives on watermelon island now! So no need to worry! (heart) " 05:16 Allegra: -holds head as if confused.- 05:16 (Wtf... I have a Moonstone oc too... 05:16 All this similarities! 05:16 (He is husbands with Sunstone. 05:17 (Weird! 05:17 * TheGreatAndLovablePapyrus E.X.E crashes 05:17 ( AAAAAA ISS DA SPPOOHK ) 05:17 ( It's .exe you doof ) 05:17 hydra's spirit haunts us 05:17 Sunstone: Any of you guys see my husband around here? 05:17 Omg i'm allergic to my couch 05:18 Everytime I sit down on or by my couch I star sneezing 05:18 Hey, rai, what do you think about rodney? 05:18 (Such an evil thing D:< ) 05:18 just when i mentioned hydra's spirit a remix of W.D gaster's theme started playing on sound cloud.. 05:18 I think of him as a little bro 05:19 Interesting MK 05:19 I blocked a sock of W.D. Gaster the other day 05:19 User:W.D.Gaster66 05:19 *Edwin* 05:19 Eugh....Rodney. I still love him but he always throws temper tantrums. I know he want's attention but...UGH. 05:19 Blocked a sock of Edwin the other day 05:19 What the hell... all these weird things! 05:19 Your chat really is haunted! 05:19 you know what they say about wd.. "Its rude to speak about thoose who are still listening" 05:19 Is hydra.... dead? 05:20 Yes 05:20 She is dead 05:20 She is so dead 05:20 so..we have hydra similarities..wd's song and now the saying...really weird stuff 05:20 What?!?! 05:20 (Pichoid.) 05:20 we mean dead as in inactive,dont panoc 05:20 Who the hell is that chick? She seems so bizarre. 05:20 She was so nice 05:20 She is the most deadest person ever 05:20 I'm creeped out... 05:20 Av.. you're joking, right? 05:21 YOU CANNOT HID FROM ) 05:21 She is so dead, that she has two graves 05:21 TEH SHPOOHK ) 05:21 SHE IS A DOUBLE GHOST 05:21 -NOODLY ARMS- 05:21 (Avery is lying, Raichoid) 05:21 AVERY NEVER LIES 05:21 you can see some of her in this logs The gem Wikia:Chat/Logs/18 February 2016?t=20160218041012 2016 07 16